VIP Pink and Purple Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Gift Story For Dawn of Chaos/Leah-chan, a story of love, the love of Honoka and Ayane, and a story of lovemaking in a nightclub's VIP room. What you see is what you get, and you get something sexy. Happy Birthday, Leah-chan!


**VIP Pink and Purple Love**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

It was a summer's night. For anyone else, tonight would be nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary.

But to Honoka? Not a chance. Tonight was special, a night marked in the calendar on her nightstand for a week since that one single kunai with a violet attached to the hilt was embedded on the window sill of her room on a lovely, warm night.

Attached to it was a note. It was the bare essentials. A time: late evening. Place: her bedroom and a PS of "Dress fresh."

Not even her best friend (and Lady Helena's little imp) Marie Rose could keep up with Honoka's bouncy energy the week prior to her date with Ayane.

To everyone else that saw them...namely Marie Rose, Lady Helena, Mr Zack, and of course, Miss Kasumi (Honoka still couldn't break the habit of calling her that despite the ginger repeatedly asking the pinkette to add "-chan" or sometimes even "onee-sama" to her name), Honoka and Ayane were the most beautifully mismatched and most perfect couple they had ever seen.

They clicked so good, Honoka got under Ayane's skin so easily and the purplenette hated that but loved her for it. Honoka kept Ayane on her toes, so to speak. The secret of Honoka was Ayane's to unveil, and only Ayane would be allowed to do so.

On this summer's night, this night of her and Ayane's date, a date long overdue, in Honoka's reasonable yet biased opinion, the pinkette lover of all things cow sat on her bed, humming softly to herself her latest, most favorite school idol group's latest hit song (which she knew by heart), idly kicking her legs back and forth, waiting for her beloved to arrive like she always did.

Ayane was always fashionably late whenever they had the chance to have these evening-to-night dates, but tonight, Honoka was absolutely delighted to see her girlfriend arrive early.

"Ayane-chan~!" Honoka squealed and she swooned where she sat as the ninja girl of her dreams landed without a sound on the tiny balcony of her wide-open window, Ayane supporting a hand on the window frame and the other on her bent knee. The girl looked so gorgeous in that cool three-point landing-esque pose, with the gentle, refreshing breeze outside making her purple bangs flutter this way and that, and those exotic, beautiful crimson eyes gazed at Honoka with well-masked affection.

"Hello Honoka. Come. Meet me at the door." Ayane spoke softly, cool, stoic. She turned around to leave the balcony, then cast a glance back at her girlfriend and gave the slightest smile before she plopped down to the soft, neatly-mowed lawn of Honoka's humble front yard.

"U-Unh!" Honoka regained the ability to respond after being awestruck by Ayane just now, and she rushed, as quietly as possible after all, downstairs to open the door and step outside to meet Ayane, grabbing her house keys in the process, of course. It would be mortifyingly embarrassing to return home from this date and end up locked outside.

Once they stood properly face to face under the brightly-lit doorway and little cobblestone path leading to it, the girls gave each other a once-over, the both of them greatly appreciating the view.

"You look nice, Honoka." Ayane complimented, extending her hand to the pinkette, who eagerly, firmly gripped it.

"Thanks, Ayane-chan. You look so good, too~!" Honoka was quick to close the distance a bit more, quickly gluing herself to a dismayed Ayane's side, who pouted and blushed, looking off to the side as her forearm was absolutely smothered by the massive bosom of her girlfriend.

And indeed, the two young ladies in love looked gorgeous for this date together, as per Ayane's request, of course.

Ayane put on for this date a black zip-up top that displayed a tantalizing underboob with thin suspenders that connected the top to the white mini-skirt that hugged her waist and hips, which itself had slits on both sides that were covered with fine fishnet. On the ninja girl's legs were comfortable purple leggings that hugged her powerful thighs and calves and cute feet snugly under white knee-high, high-heeled boots.

Meanwhile, Honoka wore the, by far, more revealing outfit of the two ladies. She looked equal parts cute, sexy, and shameless.

The uber-busty pinkette wore a white-and-black jacket and nigh-indecently short, black jean shorts with a big white belt keeping them in place, and under the jacket, which was open all the way, Honoka's massive breasts were barely contained by an itty-bitty black bikini top with her signature skull charm keeping the cups together. On her legs, she had on black leggings ripped at the knees and black shoes.

"I'm~on a daaate with Ayane-chaaaan~" Honoka sang to herself as she remained Ayane's arm-candy during their walk to their destination, a place that had Honoka give a soft "Ooohhh" as they approached.

"...knock that off, Honoka...I have a face to keep here, Ok?" Ayane grumbled and her girlfriend giggled.

"Oh, you're popular here, Ayane-chan?" Honoka's own exotic red eyes looked up at the blue-lit neon sign.

"Yeah, of course I am. I'm the co-owner of this club along with Onee-chan. It's...a side business venture she and I have." Ayane explained and she took some delight out of the flabbergasted look on Honoka's face.

"W-Whoaaa...! Oh my goodness, that's, oh wow!" The pinkette had little time to wrap her head around this sudden development before her body began to throb with the bass that bombarded her and Ayane as they stepped into the halls of the Blue Lily.

Ayane remained stoic and cool as she led Honoka straight to the dance floor, the purplenette's hands finding and intertwining with Honoka's as the older of the two pressed their bodies flush together, front to front, bosom to bosom, hands at their sides and then, Ayane guiding them to Honoka's wide hips.

Crimson met crimson as their eyes connected and Ayane felt pride and delight as she could almost feel the warmth of Honoka's blushing face seep into her own skin from their closeness.

"Getting this place up and running hasn't been easy. It's a...contested area, this one. Plenty of competition, but we coexist with the other establishments here," Ayane explained, her lips just grazing Honoka's own as she spoke, the pinkette now realizing that she and Ayane had yet to kiss on this night...but she knew that rushing in for a kiss right now wasn't a good idea. She was a good girl and Ayane would kiss and reward her for it, no doubt. She always did.

"It's also a good move that this, Onee-chan and I's club...is quite open. Look around if you want..." Ayane cooed and then, the bass made their bodies pulse with the beat and the heat within and around them begin to rise as Honoka suddenly found herself "trapped" in Ayane's arms, the ninja girl now flush up against Honoka's back, the pinkette's own arms making an "X" shape on her torso as Ayane held her hands from behind when she spun her around. The girl's enormous boobs squished against her forearms and made those mammaries stand out even more than they already did.

"But you're staying right here, in _my_ arms. Ok~?"Ayane's breath tickled Honoka's ears and the girl blushed absolutely scarlet, redder than her and Ayane's own eyes, as she took in the happenings around her right there on the dance floor, such as, for example…

Honoka let off a soft "H-Huuuh...!", though it was mostly to herself rather than Ayane behind her. That, and the music drowned it out either way. The girl's ruby eyes looked around her and among the dancing figures, she saw some rather...questionable behavior that soon enough had her biting her lip, wishing it were her and her girlfriend doing those things.

To one side her eyes looked, a pair of gorgeous women were swapping hot, tongue-laden kisses as they danced, a long-haired ginger with her arms draped over her blue-haired partner's shoulders and a long, bare leg wrapped around her waist, their enormous breasts squished together, bikini top pressed against a halter top. Honoka noticed the intricate-looking, identical blue ink that the ladies had on their right and left shoulders, symbolizing a bond that only they shared.

To another spot on the dance floor she looked to, Honoka blushed brighter than Mila's fiery locks as she saw a petite blonde woman of natural elegance, probably French and an heiress, losing herself to the caresses of the two big and muscular studs that had her as the meat to a sandwich as they shared an incredibly intimate dance that would escalate in due time.

Somewhere else that Honoka's eyes darted to, she saw this time a young man of rather angelic face and brown hair being smothered by two ladies, probably sisters, of short brown hair and a long, golden ponytail respectively, two ladies that were clearly both rivals for the lucky/unlucky stud they had in their embrace and dance. The brunette kissing the young man deeply and with glimpses of tongue, while the blonde shamelessly groped his crotch in one hand...and the cheongsam dress-clad ass of her sister with the other.

"People here...they are welcome to use the... VIP rooms we have on the second floor. Tinted, one-way windows. Very expensive...but clearly, that only makes the business better~" Ayane's voice in her ear brought the pinkette's attention and focus back to the purple ninja.

"A-Ayane...chan...!" Honoka couldn't help but give a little smile, the excitement rising within her.

"Come. Look at no-one else now. Focus on me." Ayane breathed in Honoka's ear and the pinkette let off a soft moan and a happy, eager "Ok~!" as the purplenette led the way out of the dance floor, pulling Honoka by the hand, fingers intertwining almost instantly, almost on instinct.

True to the ninja girl's request/command, Honoka's gaze never strayed from their joined hands and the long, powerful legs of Ayane, along with the mini-skirt that hugged the contour of her booty and the way the short cloth fluttered abound the lower edges gave tiny little glimpses of the treasures that lie beneath. Honoka licked her lips and fought off the urge to reach out with her free hand to grab a good handful of Ayane's ass along the way to the VIP rooms.

The pinkette learned her restraint and self-control pleased Ayane greatly when the second that the VIP room's door's lock clicked into place and, in a flash, Honoka was sitting on the comfortable, big, cream-colored couch nearest to the one-way window and the girl had her lap full of Ayane.

Ayane straddled Honoka's lap and leaned forward, her and Honoka's torsos pressed tight together, so tight that they could feel their nipples poking through the cloth of their top and bikini respectively. The cute nubs were _so_ hard. Ayane gave a smile and her gaze entranced Honoka.

"Good girl~" And those lips, the lips of Ayane, the lips that Honoka had yearned to kissed since the second that Ayane arrived at her window, finally, at long last, touched hers.

Ayane kissed Honoka, and the pinkette kissed back, and she kissed back hard.

The girl grabbed Ayane by the ass and stocking-clad leg, giving a good, hearty squeeze to the cheek as she immediately tilted her head and moaned into the kiss that Ayane had played Honoka into dominating her tongue in.

"Mmmmm...mmhmmm...~!" Honoka moaned with utter bliss into the kiss, her eyes shut gently, tongue coiling around and caressing Ayane's into loving submission. Ayane gave control, just this once. Honoka had behaved, she had dressed sexy and skimpy for her. The night had gone without a hitch and Honoka was worked up beyond measure, lovingly played like a fiddle by Ayane, ever one to put her to the test.

Honoka moaned and whined when Ayane pulled back from the kiss, the girl trying her best to lean in and follow those beautiful, plush, addictive, sweetly bruised lips and lock them with hers again, but Ayane gave a chuckle and licked off the bridge of saliva that formed when she pulled back. Her eyes kept Honoka completely entranced even as the ninja girl's nimble fingers moved in to pry the white and black jacket off of Honoka's shoulders, with the pinkette eagerly helping get the suddenly all-too-constricting and cumbersome clothing off of her.

"Ayane-chan...you too...! _Onegai...~!"_ Honoka pleaded and Ayane gave a soft chuckle.

"You big baby, Honoka~ Ok, it's alright. You're a good girl, you've been such a good girl," Ayane cooed and Honoka's heart soared at the sweet, loving praise.

The pinkette followed Ayane to her feet, the two sharing another deep kiss before helping each other shed more of their clothes, namely Ayane's top and then, the mini-skirt attached to it via the straps, with the purplenette chuckling good-naturedly at Honoka doing her best and failing to undo and remove the straps by herself.

Then, Honoka went to shimmy out of her short biker shorts but she only managed to undo the belt before Ayane's hands came down to grab hers. "Let me~" Ayane cooed and Honoka was mesmerized as she saw the purple-haired ninja girl squat down in front of her and she slowly, oh so slowly, teasingly, undid the big white belt that held the shorts together, pulled down the zipper and then, even more teasingly, pulled those shorts down the pinkette's own long, soft yet firm, stocking-clad legs.

Honoka barely had a moment to burn to her memories the black-with-purple-lace lingerie-clad magnificence of her girlfriend before the purplenette gave a slightly wicked grin. "Up against the window. _Now."_ Honoka gave off a sweet little moan. The _voice_ Ayane just commanded her with...Honoka was almost afraid Ayane could smell her arousal. Enhanced ninja senses and all that jazz.

Honoka, clad only in her gloves, black bikini top and surprisingly daring (even for her! How much had Honoka yearned for tonight?) black thong gave a quick nod and she whimpered when the cold surface of the window touched her warm, soft skin as she pressed her hands, knees and front flush up against the window that overlooked the dance floor of the club.

In no time at all, Ayane was upon her.

Their right hands became intertwined, Ayane's on top of Honoka's on the glass, while the ninja girl began to pepper kisses along the back of Honoka's pink head of hair, her neck, shoulder blades and mid-back, then followed by lazy licks that ended on a little suck and kiss to the side of Honoka's neck.

Then, Ayane's other hand, which had been gripping Honoka by the waist, moved up and around...and Honoka gave a sweet cry of surprise and pleasure as Ayane grabbed her bikini top and pulled, the black cloth going up and thus, freeing the enormous, beautiful breasts of Honoka. The tits bounced and jiggled free and the sheer contrast of texture of cloth to glass and the temperature of Honoka's heated skin against the merciless cold of the window made Honoka squirm and rub her thighs together.

Ayane pressed her own torso against Honoka's back and thus, pressed the pinkette's massive chest against the glass completely, the boob fat becoming so beautifully squeezed against the window. Honoka was now shaking and her thong was getting wedged into the crack of her ass.

"Haaah...A-Ayaaane-chan...please...I'm going...crazy...ooouuu-ooohh!" Honoka pleaded and she gave a jump and spread her legs as the purplenette behind her finally gave her the mercy and love she needed.

"Ok, just~because you're such a good girl, Honoka... Honoka-chan~" Ayane purred in Honoka's ear and the girl's eyes rolled back when the girl behind her reached around and oh so wonderfully, roughly pulled down the now completely-soaked thong down to Honoka's stocking-clad knees and then, with a quick flexing of her fingers, immediately shoved three fingers; index, middle and ring, right up Honoka's hot, wet pussy all the way to the knuckles.

Honoka let off the most beautiful cry of pleasure. Oh how Ayane had missed that. She relished in the sweet sound and smiled, leaning forward to kiss and nibble on Honoka's earlobe while at the same time pulling her fingers almost all the way out and then, she plunged them right back in, repeatedly almost-leaving and coming back inside of Honoka.

The purple ninja girl did this just so she could make Honoka squeal, cry out, give some beautiful, breathy moans every now and then after a plunge and wiggle of her fingers in opposite directions. Sometimes, she pulled away to fondle and brush the soaked labia, brushing just the slit oh just right, then caress the pussy lips with two fingers while stroking the insides with one digit.

"A-Ayane...Ayane-chan...oh my God...I'm going crazy...! Crazy...I'm going crazy...!" Honoka breathed, moaned, sighed and whined. Her hands remained on the glass but the hand Ayane had her own on top of squeezed her, squeezed hard. Ayane smiled as she realized Honoka was _so_ very close.

Then, Honoka gasped in near horror and whined when Ayane's fingers left her throbbing core...but then, Ayane "made it up to her", so to speak, by grabbing Honoka by the hips and spinning her around.

The pinkette was now looking down at Ayane, crimson eyes meeting and the ninja girl grinning as she knelt on the carpeted floor. Ayane smiled and dove in. She grabbed a stocking-clad leg and draped it over her shoulder and Honoka braced herself on the window behind her and let off a sweet scream of pleasure when Ayane's mouth latched onto her pussy.

Ayane ate out Honoka hard, thorough, with the utmost skill, love and care.

The girl plunged her tongue as far deep into Honoka as possible, then she would bob her head back and forth almost as if humping Honoka's crotch with her face. Then, she would stop to lather Honoka's clit with her saliva and then she'd go back in to wiggle her tongue within the pinkette's hot, soaked, fleshy pink walls.

Honoka couldn't help herself when she reached down with her hands and grabbed Ayane by the back of the head and her black bandanna and began to rock her hips, nigh frantically humping Ayane's beautiful, messy face.

Drool dripped from the corner of Honoka's parted, smiling mouth. Her eyes were shut, her hair was becoming matted to her forehead. Her boobs were squished beautifully between her forearms and her thighs shook and her pussy was hot. It pulsed, it throbbed as Ayane continued to caress and stroke her with her mouth. Honoka's climax tore through her body once she hit the breaking point.

"Ayane-chan! Ayane-chaaan! I-IKUUU~!" Honoka screamed as Ayane, smiling, happily and eagerly took the female ejaculation to the face, keeping her mouth firmly planted on Honoka's snatch to lap up every last single drop of her womanly essence. Ayane would be dammed if any of her girlfriend's precious, delicious juices escaped her.

Honoka almost collapsed to the floor but Ayane was quick, like she always was, ninja reflexes, after all, to catch the pinkette in her arms and she lovingly cradled Honoka in her arms as she moved her to the middle of the VIP room.

Ayane cradled Honoka in her lap where she sat on the carpeted floor of the room, and the pinkette tenderly cupped Ayane's blushing cheeks to mash their smiling lips together again. The girls enjoyed their kiss for nearly a solid minute before Honoka pulled back and smiled sheepishly.

"Ahhh...haah...Ayane-chan...l-let me...let me do you now...please~?" Honoka knew she didn't even need to ask, but she did so anyway. She knew Ayane liked it when she asked.

"That's a good girl~" Ayane cooed and Honoka's heart soared again. "By all means, Honoka-chan. Lie down." The pinkette did as she was instructed and lay down on the carpet, nice and comfortable, and she looked up at Ayane as the ninja girl stood over her, and then, Honoka's mouth watered as she saw the lacy black-and-purple panties of Ayane come off by the purplenette's hand, and then, Honoka moaned and squirmed her legs together once she saw that ero-ninja booty begin to descend towards her face.

Ayane made herself comfortable, cozy and at home on Honoka's face, smiling and giving off a loving coo when the girl's hands first caressed her calves, then thighs as Ayane settled on her knees, and then Honoka's hands came down on her ass with twin "CLAP!" sounds.

"Oooouuu...ohh Honoka...Honoka-chan...you've yearned for this, haven't you? You've wanted, you've needed this oshiri of mine in your face, haven't you~?" Ayane lovingly taunted, relished in this position of control and yet vulnerability, knowing that Honoka's tongue in her own soaked, hot, needy ninja pussy would mess her up real good in no time.

Honoka let off an unintelligible confirmation as she had her mouth too busy with and full of pussy.

The pinkette kept a good, firm grip on the pale moons of Ayane's ass, kneading and squeezing the cheeks in tune with her strokes of the tongue to the wet honey pot of Ayane, who lovingly caressed Honoka's perfect tummy, hips and exposed thighs as the girl worked her oral magic between her legs.

Honoka ate out Ayane so good. She dipped her tongue deep inside her. She pulled back to brush just the very tip of her tongue against the glistening slit. She sucked and tugged on the meaty labia of Ayane and then, she would attach her lips to the throbbing clit to suck just so to get some beautiful, particularly loud, drawn out moans out of Ayane.

Eventually, Ayane couldn't help but start rocking her hips, moving her ass back and forth on Honoka's face, doing her best to get her girlfriend's tongue to brush against that sweet spot within her.

"Ooouuu...mmm! Mmm! OhYES! Yes! Right there, rightthererightthere! Honoka! Honoka-chan!" Ayane voiced her approval, her voice thick with passion and heat.

That voice was all the incentive Honoka needed and she focused all her attention and oral work on that special spot that had Ayane nearly smothering the pinkette with her ass and thighs shuddering on either side of Honoka's head.

A good tongue lashing along with a surprise to the clit was all it took for Ayane to arch her back and give off a breath-takingly beautiful, heart-racing scream of ecstasy as she came, and came so good, her pussy seemingly trying to strangle Honoka's tongue within its walls.

Fortunately, Honoka's skilled, strong, wonderful tongue survived the vaginal onslaught and Ayane oh so carefully, gingerly moved her ass off of Honoka's cute, messy, cum-smeared face and Ayane smiled tenderly as she kissed Honoka on the lips and then, licked her own juices off of her smiling, blushing face.

Nearly identical ruby eyes gazed at each other as the girls embraced, sitting on the couch, legs draped over their hips, faces tenderly cradled in their hands.

"Good girl, Honoka-chan~" Ayane cooed and gave her girlfriend another, sweet, leisurely kiss.

"Mmm...chu~ Thanks, Ayane-chan. I love you...and...m-may I ask for a...premium membership to your club?" Honoka blushed scarlet and idly tapped her index fingers tilted her head and smiled.

"Sure, Honoka-chan. But it'll cost you...~" Ayane cooed and Honoka gave a surprised, pleasurable yelp as she found her thong wedged so sweetly and so good up her bum and still-sensitive pussy.

"C-Cost me what...Ayane-chan...~?" Ayane gave Honoka's thong another little pull that made the girl let off a sweet "Oooouuu~!" The purplenette gave a cheeky wink.

"It's a secret~" Along with a slap to the ass. Honoka whined and the two shared a loving kiss.

**~The End~**

Happy (Belated) Birthday, Leah-chan~! **Glomps Leah-chan** S-Sowwy I'm 3 days late. **OTL** Still, hey, sexy Honks and Ayane love takes just~a wee bit to write and you deserve only the best! "O"

Soooo, yeah. Not much else to say or see here, folks~ LOL Review if you enjoyed it and~a cyber cookie to those that get the references/cameos of 2 different franchises during the dance floor scene~ Gotta love'em cameos, amirite? 8D

Seeya'll next story, whenever and wherever that is! And, again, Happy Birthday, Dawn of Chaos/Leah-chan~! This is for you~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
